Laser material processing systems can employ several components including a laser energy source, an optical path to deliver the laser energy to the material to be processed, a laser beam positioning assembly to direct laser energy to desired locations on the material, support for the material to be laser processed, and an enclosure to contain stray laser energy and capture any exhaust contaminants (smoke and debris) created when processing materials with laser energy.